The Bacchus Bloodline
The Bacchus Bloodline is the family of John Bacchus, a founding member of The Clan. The family was known for its love of all things good, and defended the world and its people from all evils. One member of the bloodline, The Creator of The Crumbs, tried destroying humanity in a fit of rage, but was stopped by Lord Tyresius, a friend of the Bacchus family. History The Bacchus bloodline started many years ago, and over time became known for its duty to defend all things good in the world. The family sought to protect people from all evils. It was friends with Lord Tyresius, who believed in the family's ideals. At one point, a member of the family created The Crumbs, an artifact of life and pure energy. He was tasked by the family with guarding the artifact at Torture Wobbler Church. The family also forged a weapon called the Forbidden Sword, which could harness The Crumbs' power and use it in battle - but only if the situation was grave enough to require this. Family Betrayal When World War I began, The Crumbs' Creator became disgusted with humans and their capacity for violence. He took The Crumbs - the artifact his family cherished dearly - to destroy humanity with it. In the beginning of Bread's Crumbs 4, Lord Tyresius was sent by the Bacchus bloodline to stop Creator and take The Crumbs from him, as they realized he'd gone mad. They granted him permission to use the Forbidden Sword, believing The Creator posed a great threat. Tyresius confronted and fought Creator outside Torture Wobbler Church, and the battle ended with Tyresius gaining The Crumbs and trapping Creator's soul inside the artifact. After Creator's condemnation, Tyresius returned The Crumbs and the Forbidden Sword to the Bacchus bloodline. They thanked Tyresius for his valor, and tasked him with guarding The Crumbs in Mekron Woods, so it would be protected from those who seek it for evil. At some point, the Bacchus bloodline hide the Forbidden Sword under several rocks in what would later be Kerr Park. As the years went by, a river formed in the area, and overtook the rocks - concealing the sword. On an unknown date, John Bacchus, the heir to the Bacchus bloodline, was born. He was forced to bury many of his elder family members, who presumably died of age, in the Tomb of the Bacchus. Before they died, Bacchus's family falsely told him that The Crumbs were stored in the Tomb of the Bacchus - but in actuality, a corruptive duplicate of the artifact was there instead, to hide the location of the true artifact. Over the next few years, Bacchus and The Clan vowed to protect The Crumbs and honor the Bacchus bloodline. Bread's Crumbs When Bread Nelson fought The Clan at the Tomb of the Bacchus, he believed he'd claimed The Crumbs, but was actually holding the corruptive duplicate of the artifact. In the ensuing chaos, Nelson nearly killed Bacchus; believing he died, Nelson proclaimed that "the Bacchus bloodline is dead". Bacchus would survive, however, thanks to Captain Jumpa destroying the fake relic. The Biggest Fish of Them All When Sandy Sandler received a premonition, he caught a glimpse of someone he referred to as "the Ancient Bacchus". It is possible Sandy was referring to The Creator, or another member of the Bacchus bloodline. Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam The Creator spoke telepathically with his descendant, John Bacchus, and influenced him to claim The Crumbs' power for himself. Bacchus turned against his friends, but ultimately found his old self when he helped destroy Nazi Mitch. Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption After Mitch's death, The Creator was freed from The Crumbs, and sought to fulfill his ancient mission of destroying humanity. John Bacchus led The Clan against The Creator and The Paleman, though most of his team was wiped out in the chaos. Before dying, Lord Tyresius found the Forbidden Sword, and sent it to Bacchus. Bacchus wielded the sword in battle against The Creator, and used it to incinerate his ancestor. He then used the sword to fight The Paleman, who mortally wounded Bacchus. After Flynt killed Paleman, Bacchus spent the last of his strength, as he used the sword to remake The Crumbs through the "new artifact". Shortly after, he died from his wounds, ending the Bacchus bloodline - but leaving The Crumbs to prosper for years to come. Category:Bread's Crumbs Category:The Biggest Fish of Them All Category:Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Characters